This invention relates to a two dimensional drawing board manikin for use as a design tool or aid.
Prior art drawing board manikins suffer from the problem of instability and are not easy to use. These drawing board manikins do not give useful body contours which are anatomically correct. Also, the prior art manikins are capable of assuming positions which are not anatomically correct. They cannot simulate all body movements in a two dimensional system and cannot assume all positions that the body can assume in the two dimensional system.